


The scent of Rose

by seiko_Drarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Lucius Malfoy, 卢哈, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiko_Drarry/pseuds/seiko_Drarry
Summary: 马尔福们都想得到哈利波特
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Malfoys/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	The scent of Rose

一道闪电划过寂寥的天际。

德拉科从一个沉重的梦中惊醒，只听得几声闷闷的雷声，拉开厚重的床帐向外看去，窗外的天空浓黑的如同墨一般。

忽然想起哈利与他说起最近总是噩梦连夜。担心哈利又会在梦中忆起父母惨死的场景，不由得更为忧心。可怜的波特男孩，在他周岁生日那天，反叛的军队闯入了高锥克城堡，杀死了年轻的格兰芬多国王和他红发的妻子，当布莱克公爵赶去之时，只剩下襁褓中的王子在摇篮中哭泣，碧绿的眼眸盈满泪水，他还不知道为何亲爱的母亲迟迟没有抱起他，像之前的每一次，为他哼唱古老的童谣。  
如今反叛军的首领早已统治了整个王国。这位格兰芬多遗孤悄悄地被布莱克公爵胞姐所收留，彼时的她已经嫁入了马尔福家族，她的儿子德拉科比哈利还大上一些。布莱克公爵早已由于与前皇室密不可分的关系被投入了阿兹卡班监牢。谁也不知道马尔福家最小的那个身体羸弱的“养女”是格兰芬多的唯一后裔。托得卢修斯的心机与巧于钻营，马尔福家族并未受到牵连，地位反而愈加升高。哈利被当作女孩养在马尔福庄园，最早的时候德拉科是非常讨厌哈利的，他觉得哈利分走了本该全部属于他的母爱，纳西莎一直身体就不是很好，但她每每看见哈利的绿色眼眸，总会像妈妈一样抱着哈利，告诉他她曾与他的母亲多么交好，百合花一样的莉莉，总是笑笑的看着她唤她茜茜，长而直的红发拢在耳后，被风轻轻吹动。就在布莱克家唯一的男性被投入阿兹卡班后的第五年，纳西莎病入膏肓，长年缠绵病榻使她非常的虚弱，她把德拉科和哈利同时叫到了床前。紧紧握住了德拉科的手，把哈利的小一点手也放入她的手中，用她温柔的手掌把两个男孩的手覆在了一起。她没办法再注视着她的小龙长大成人了，但她会保佑他永远都是那个最骄傲的Draconis。叮嘱着德拉科要照顾好哈利，要和哈利要像亲兄弟一样。纳西莎最后深深抱住了她的小龙，然后是哈利。  
噢，莉莉。比她的姐妹还要更亲密的莉莉。纳西莎抱着哈利，泪水流入了男孩蓬乱的发丝里。从此偌大的马尔福庄园，永远的失去了女主人。  
那之后，德拉科和哈利变得越来越亲密，失去了母亲让他过早的长大，同时也明白了小小年纪失去双亲的哈利的苦楚。他和哈利就像一株双生蔷薇一样陪伴着彼此成长，他会向哈利吐露作为继承人的压力，哈利会对他抱怨身份和一切被限制的苦恼…

点燃桌上的夜灯。德拉科提着灯往长廊另一端哈利的房间走去。深夜的庄园格外的寂静，隐藏着一切过往的罪恶，但那自私与贪婪却刻在每一位马尔福成员的骨血之中。  
德拉科还未走到门边，就敏锐地发现有什么不对，好像有什么人也在门里，让他不敢贸然进入。  
深色的雕花大门之间小小的开了一丝缝隙，恰好能从那细缝中窥得一丝隐秘……  
他看见了。自己的父亲正站在哈利的床边。  
哈利睡得并不安稳，圆圆的指尖牢牢抓住被子的边缘，低低的发出不安的呓语。他似乎被梦境中可怕的怪物抓住了，腿不住的蹬着，掀起轻柔的被子，露出了被睡衣笼罩的脚踝，那之下奶油色皮肤健康又可爱。而父亲就这样站在床边，用着一种难以言喻的表情凝视着哈利不安的睡颜。他的手攥成拳头背在身后，在极力忍耐着一些什么。  
德拉科看懂了那个眼神，他知道那状似平静的眼神下隐藏的是和他一样的渴望。  
他的父亲，就像他一样，觊觎着这男孩。而他现在能做的只是屏住呼吸，看着父亲下一步的动作。  
透过那扇门，他看见了。卢修斯颤抖着伸出了一只手，几乎以虔诚的神态去用手摩挲床上男孩那花瓣一样的嘴唇，用视线去凌虐被娇嫩包裹在内的莹白。可是当他那蓝灰色的眸子抬起，透露出隐忍不住的疯狂。他轻柔缓慢的捏起属于少年充满活力的小腿，爱怜的轻抚，从嫩红的膝盖，脚踝，到瘦高的脚背，那全然不是一个父亲或是养父该有的样子，最后他看见，那个男人把唇印上了那珍珠一般圆润细致的脚趾，用他的嘴唇去包裹，舔吮。  
他看到本不该被他发现的阴翳，一片会将马尔福家族拖入泥沼的阴翳。他的内心从此被痛苦与愤恨所笼罩。

他知道父亲对哈利抱有的从来都不是纯粹的父爱，让一个失去双亲的孤苦男孩从小扮演一个女孩，折辱一个格兰芬多后裔，一个波特家族最后的血脉，他以为这件事带给父亲的报复快感已经足够了。但他没想到的是卢修斯实际隐藏的罪恶欲望却更加强烈，噢，但他的，可怜的哈利，却对此一无所知。他全然的亲昵和信赖父亲。德拉科甚至开始痛恨自己，小时候竟然会去嫉妒哈利得到的父亲的宠爱，而嘲笑哈利是没有父母的孩子。  
而他到今天才知道，原来那些他曾憧憬过的亲昵，都是处于何等丑恶的欲望。  
但自己尚且羽翼未满，贸然行动，要怎样才能护得哈利周全呢。  
回忆起哈利曾在他们亲密的谈话时对他的所说吐露的心声，他一点也不开心被扮成女孩。他也想像德拉科一样，练习击剑、格斗的技巧。可他同时又是一个非常懂事的孩子，从小的寄人篱下教他过早地学会了隐藏自己内心。只不过他还是太天真了。那孩子对于卢修斯可怖的欲望丝毫未觉，甚至还将他当作真正的父亲来看待。

哈利并没有醒来，不知是他梦中怪物已将他替换了自己，放在了奥列路却埃的马背，还是因为卢修斯用了睡眠粉末之类的办法。

德拉科确信卢修斯肯定不止一次在深夜潜入哈利的房间，释放他心中的猛兽却又不敢彻底放任他出笼。

哈利第二天醒来，发现身上又多了些奇怪的印记，他最近总是睡不好，整夜被噩梦缠绕，就好像有人在睡梦中窥探着他。德拉科今天看他的眼神也隐约有些奇怪，但哈利说不出来哪里不对。  
大概是比哈利大上一个月的缘故，平时德拉科中总以兄长的姿态自居，哈利有时候也会不满去闹他，说他年纪尚小总是一副忧虑颇深的样子，跟卢修斯如出一辙，然后叫德拉科偷偷陪他去庭院的山坡草地里抓地鼠和兔子。仆人们见惯了他一副女孩打扮却疯的跟野小子一样，也不觉得有什么稀奇，每当这个时候，他可以放心的在浓密又高的草丛中脱下束缚人的大裙摆，露出底下如寻常男孩穿着一般的西装短裤，跟德拉科追逐打闹。只有这个时候，他才觉得自己是哈利波特，而不用再假扮什么马尔福家的小女儿。

“德拉科，你下课之后，我们去之前发现的湖边那颗山毛榉树好吗？”哈利在德拉科离开长桌前犹豫的问到，上次他们探索庄园的边缘之时，在山坡下发现了那一汪湖，哈利很喜欢那座湖，那让他想起自己的妈妈。茜茜妈妈曾对他说过的，莉莉的眼睛就像阳光下的湖面一样美丽。

德拉科知道哈利又想起了母亲，他快步走到哈利身前，握住了他一只手，捏了捏他更小一点的掌心。

“你想去的地方，我都会陪着你。昨天斯内普先生布置的任务要复杂些，你先去等我。待会要去藏书室吧，不要忘记时间——和你的午餐！”说罢，德拉科用手碰了碰被哈利眼镜遮盖住的浅色眼圈：“瞧瞧你眼下的阴影。”

哈利状似认真的点了点头：“我知道了——”随即又不怕死的在嘴里低声咕哝后一句话：“德拉科妈妈…”，被德拉科狠狠的敲了一下脑袋。

***

德拉科下课后不顾斯内普的瞪视，失礼的先行离开。当他走到了那颗湖边的山毛榉下，看见了一副让他心脏为之柔软的景象。

哈利倚靠在山毛榉粗壮的树枝上，已然睡着了。午后的阳光透过树叶懒洋洋的倾洒在他的身上，蓬松的头发看起来很好摸，阳光下的皮肤也像被涂了一层蜂蜜一样，还带着稚气的红晕，德拉科忍不住想要抚摸他柔软娇嫩的脸颊。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到哪儿算哪儿 自割腿肉


End file.
